


A Masters Christmas

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Truce 2019, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holiday Truce 2019, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: A piece that's full of fluff and joy of Vlad's family together for the holidays.
Relationships: Alfred Masters/Ursula Masters, Masters family in general
Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431691
Kudos: 2





	A Masters Christmas

Vlad was placing garland around the house with his mother. He was floating up high, in human form, while she was in her human disguise. Of course, he was dressed as Santa and Mrs.Masters still let her feathered wings show. Knots were a bane to decoration, even with ghost powers. They were trying to turn them intangible to make them fall apart. It really didn't work.

"Mother, how in the world-" Vlad was trying to figure out how to untie the knot without ghost powers, "is this so easy for you?"

"I still sew," she smiled as the knot came out seamlessly.

* * *

"Dad, how many more snowflakes?" Christine asked.

A large pile of paper snowflakes was sprawling on the coffee table in the living room. White scraps scattered the carpet in droves, and in all reality they would insist on hanging them up. The two ghosts in the family would rather they _not_ use ladders- especially Alfred who was not supposed to be on one in the first place.

"Just make enough to decorate the living room and the bedrooms," Alfred responded warmly. 

As the two finished Vlad and Mrs.Masters shuffled in the room, on the ground, wrapped in the wrong garland. Mrs.Masters had hidden her wings by now since she _hated_ having them pinned _._ With a sheepish grin, Vlad gave a small shrug when his sister read the "now ectoplasm resistant" tag. She smirked and began to untie them along with her dad. Ursula was just wondering how in the world they didn't notice while putting it up.

"And yet Christy was the one trying to re-enact Home Alone." Ursula laughed.

* * *

No, the oven didn't do it. The oven didn't burn the ham Vlad's fire powers accidentally scorched it, and when Ursula tried to clear the smoke it just set of the smoke alarms. Maddie the Cat tore into half the rolls while everyone was distracted by the flaming ham spectacle. Leftover buffalo wings would have to make do. 

"Maddie, you know you're not supposed to eat the rolls." Vlad sighed.

Maddie gave a little squint and a tip of her nose as if to acknowledge she knew that. Licking herself, she acted as if it were no issue at all she bit into half a dozen rolls. She wore a cat sweater and a Christmas-themed collar. No, it wasn't out of revenge for the sweater. She just wanted rolls.

Maddie sauntered over to Christine and mewed. Crying, and begging she stared at his. Every time she'd go to slip Maddie some food, not spicy of course, Vlad would clear his throat and look at her. A cat slipped quietly to Mrs.Masters who managed to slip her some food. Ursula caught her son giving her a quizzical look, knowing she saw him remind Christine not to feed the cat from the table.

Mrs. Masters blushed silver, even in her human form while Maddie hopped up onto her lap and started to eat right off it. It only took one look from Vlad for Maddie to jump down and act as if it had never happened. Everyone laughed, it took Vlad a few moments to join the others, but when he saw the "Who me" look on his cat's face there was no holding back.

* * *

  
After the meal was finished, the family found Maddie, Christine would rather call her Mimi for reasons neither child wanted to explain, was in the tree. Knocking over decorations and getting artificial pine needles on the floor, she was stubbornly clinging to the tree with her claws, she mrrrowed loudly. Mrs.Masters flew up and phased her out of the tree. Snorting, she held Maddie by the scruff as she tried to mew pitifully.

"Son, that cat is spoiled rotten," Alfred shook his head. "and now we know about her."

Translated that would mean Alfred Masters would "secretly" let Maddie get away with stuff. Acting mad, when really, he was suckered in the most by that cat.

* * *

Maddie licked a paw as they opened up gifts- she just wanted the boxes. Nothing more, nothing less. A cat is a cat, and cats didn't always ask for much. Even if they were "rich."

Christine opened her gift and beamed. Her eyes lit up and she gave a little squeal, "You bought me a Hobbit Hole?!"

Actually all three of them had gotten it for her. A tiny house modeled after the houses in the Shire, even Vlad Masters knew she'd spend most of her time living with him anyway. He also knew she'd allow four certain teenagers to visit whenever they liked, no matter if she was there or not. So inside the house would be five custom made mugs for the troublemakers in his life. The ones who gave him more than he could ever repay.

"Son- " Alfred's jaw dropped as he picked up the piece of paper. "You bought me a car."

A convertible, custom made to resemble the one from his youth. Except with a few modern features, of course. 

"Vlad, it's beautiful." she held up a glass ornament with three names engraved together. _To the world's greatest mom, wife, and guardian angel. Love Vladdles, Christy, and your Prince Charming._ Silver tears fell from her eyes as she hugged everyone, with wings curling around for emphasis.

As they hugged a ghost with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes flew past the window where Maddie now sat watching the snowfall, and the four of them smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Danny Fenton." they all whispered.


End file.
